1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents, and more specifically to a tent having dual inflatable frame members.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Tents having inflatable frame elements have been known for some time. An example of such a tent is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,719, issued to Johnson, dated Aug. 25, 1964, which shows at FIG. 2 an inflatable frame wherein each frame section is individually inflatable See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,681, issued to Holcombe, dated Apr. 15, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,418, issued to Masse, dated Jan. 17, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919, issued to Middleton, dated Oct. 15, 1974, each showing a tent having an inflatable frame structure.
It should be noted that each of the above-mentioned patents discloses a tent structure wherein fabric or other material is stretched over or between inflatable frame sections to form a tent structure. Each of the frames taught in the above-mentioned patents include a plurality of sections, the sections being either individually inflatable or inflatable together as a single unit.
The major drawback of each and every presently existing inflatable tent structure is the fact that if one section of the inflatable structure develops a leak, rigidity of the frame structure at that section is lost. This is especially true in inflatable frame structures which are inflatable as a single unit, but is nonetheless true of frame structures composed of individually inflatable frame elements.
Thus, there is a present need in the art for an inflatable frame structure such that should one section of the frame structure develop a leak, rigidity of the frame structure at that section is not compromised.